


the city is on fire

by zero



Series: Palace Dungeon [1]
Category: Aladdin - Fandom, Diablo III, Fight Club, Love Live! School Idol Project, Star Wars
Genre: Drug Use, Opium, Palace Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: vaders introspective moment on green sea hill. follow @palacedungeon on twitter for more





	the city is on fire

the cathartic burning of the banana stand

vader: so there i was

*wavy flashback lines / doug funnie dream sequence a capella*

vader: i cant believe it! my glorious city is on fire!  
vader: who is responsible!  
vader: they blew it up...  
tyler durden: im pretty hungry dog. wanna grab a taco  
vader: *barfing on the hill*  
tyler: cmon. i know you want one of those new rattlesnake burritos they got at taco bell  
vader: fuck off, dude! cant you see whats happening! my entire city is being destroyed from within!  
tyler: maybe you can punch me. would that take your mind off things?  
vader: yknow... yeah i think it would actually.  
tyler: *opens himself up for a sock in the jaw*  
vader: *kicks him in the dick*  
tyler: what the fuck *falls over coughing*  
vader: how does it feel, shithead! look what youve done!  
tyler: im not the one who set it on fire! *coughing*  
vader: oh... well, lets just say it was a heated gamer moment

smoke rises from the towering inferno. jafar is hang gliding. chewbacca is nowhere to be found. slowly the day passes and vader passes out from exhaustion. an unknown span of time passes. it is now nightfall, a time that is most accursed, but a time which we all must face. vader dreams of cotton candy and tyler durden. he is so fatigued from suffering and witnessing something cataclysmic that he is powerless to stop. wow. what a guy. tyler durden cools one but doesnt really because hes only a figment of vaders imagination. there are vultures circling the ashes. the fire has burned itself down by now. and everyone is quiet. the massive buildings have crumbled as if they were never constructed, their huge hulking presence razed and forming castle-like ruins. some of vaders favorite nightclubs were evacuated. a lot of people died, though nobody important. various stormtroopers and robots. jasons entire gallery is toast! and half the gang is missing...

tyler durden: psst  
tyler: big mayor  
tyler: psst, are you awake *shaking him*  
vader: you smell terrible, dude!  
tyler: ive been living in an abandoned building  
vader: you smell like grim death! your breath tastes like cement! why cant you leave me alone  
tyler (durden): i think the fire died down  
vader: i must have lost consciousness for a while. oh no... what happened to boba. where is that IDIOT jafar! whats going on!

nico and diablo approach, climbing the hill  
nico: oy! *waving*  
diablo: god what a mess  
vader: i was just smoking some uh, loud, and this happened *gestures to demolished, once-glowing city*  
nico: you were probably smoking mids, but ill forgive you this time  
tyler: arent you going to introduce us?  
vader: oh yeah. beast, uh, other beast, this is my friend tyler durden *gestures to thin air*  
*nico and diablo exchange sidelong glances*  
nico: Nice To Meet You  
diablo: um, hi  
nico: mayor, weve gotta get you home. its been a long day  
vader: yeah, yknow, yeah  
diablo: do we know anything about the source of the blaze?  
jafar: *laughing maniacally as he glides by on a hangglider*  
diablo: other than the obvious suspects, i mean  
vader: i think i need to lie down. can you grab my opium for me  
vader: i mean mids  
vader: i mean loud  
nico: you gotta get off that shit, dude. youll die! opium i mean. not mids  
vader: i know  
vader: i havent been feeling good since boba left  
vader: ive been slippin  
vader: *wistful gaze towards starlight sky*

nico, to diablo: this guys still high. weve gotta get him into rehab.  
diablo: i think the rehab burned down  
nico: unacceptable!  
diablo: i think i know a place upstate we can take him. itd be good to get him away from ground zero, too  
vader: my beautiful city *cough* *cough*

the banana stand on the boardwalk is the only thing that remains burning. it smolders with effervescence, an olympic torch.


End file.
